The Game
by Kumfu
Summary: Un vaisseau éloigné. Un jeu de ballon dangereux. L'adrénaline et l'excitation. Un homme qui veut : Cain, et un autre homme, Abel, dont le dernier désir est de se soustraire à cette envie. YAOI. Cain X Abel. Défi SINTE.


**Titre : **The Game (une fois n'est pas coutume, voici un titre anglais pour un fandom anglais).

**Auteur :** Kumfu.

**Fandom :** Starfighter.

**Pairing :** Cain X Abel.

**Rating :** NC-17.

**Bêta : **Cocoli.

**Disclaimer :** Le comic « Starfighter » et ses personnages appartiennent à HamletMachine.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Voici une fiction sur un nouveau fandom, pour moi, écrit pour le défi Sex Is Not The Enemy. Si vous n'avez pas lu « Starfighter » mais avez quand même envie de lire ce one-shot (on ne sait jamais), vous pouvez y aller ! J'ai fait en sorte de donner les informations nécessaires pour que ce soit lisible par tous, normalement, même sans connaître le fandom. Ce serait toutefois plus que dommage de ne pas en profiter pour découvrir cet extraordinaire Comic Yaoi d'HamletMachine, d'autant plus qu'il est lisible en ligne. **Les liens vers ce comic ainsi que vers l'image-prompt que j'ai utilisée pour ce défi sont sur mon profil.**

C'est de la science-fiction.

Sinon, je me suis adaptée au vocabulaire des personnages, même si ce n'est pas trop le mien : il ne s'agit toutefois que de quelques mots. Toute répétition d'un vocabulaire déjà présent dans le fandom d'origine est donc parfaitement intentionnelle. De plus, écrire du « soft » aurait été totalement inadapté au fandom de base, il me semble. Il s'agit donc ici d'un texte _très clairement NC-17_, dans l'esprit de l'œuvre d'origine.

**Inspirations :** HamletMachine et le comic « Starfighter », of course, et le RollerBall/Motorball (tout dépend si on a vu le film ou si on a lu le manga « Gunnm »).

**Avertissement, donc pour : Yaoi, soit scène de sexe explicite entre deux hommes.**

* * *

**STARFIGHTER :**

**THE GAME**

Le choc.

Et Abel sentit sa lèvre saigner.

Trois gouttes rouges, dont deux plus petites, tombèrent sur la piste au gris luisant en dessous de lui. Il porta la main à sa bouche et en essuya la plaie d'un revers. La blessure initiale n'était toujours pas cicatrisée : elle se rouvrait trop facilement. Il leva les yeux vers la vitre contre laquelle il avait été projeté. Son reflet l'arrêta un instant, avant qu'il n'y découvre trois autres coureurs fonçant vers lui, et eut à peine le temps de se plaquer contre le mur de verre pour les éviter. Sa lèvre blessée s'écrasa sur la paroi froide, tandis que le souffle produit par les joueurs le forçait à lutter pour ne pas se faire repousser. Il fallait qu'il sorte de ce virage. Il avisa un moment, une brève entrée dans le circuit, qui lui permettrait de se réinsérer et il pressa en même temps sur ses talons pour réactiver les propulseurs de son équipement. D'un coup, son corps partit vers l'avant. Il baissa la tête, rentra les épaules et lança rapidement les jambes l'une après l'autre, devant lui. L'air devint comme une muraille qu'il repoussa. Il réajusta son masque d'une main, en augmentant l'imperméabilité en le pressant sur ses yeux. Il tenta de reprendre au plus vite sa vitesse, ses muscles soumis à une rude tension. Ses cuisses le chauffèrent. Un membre de l'équipe adverse, une armure noire, le dépassa. Au moment où ils se croisèrent, il n'eut qu'un instant pour esquiver le coup d'épaule qui ne fut pas loin de lui faire percuter de nouveau le mur. Dans les gradins, le public hurla. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'entendait plus qu'un brouhaha diffus. L'homme en noir le distança, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, à peine visible en dessous de son masque, et Abel se surprit à essayer de deviner au bas de son visage s'il s'agissait de Cain.

Puis tout à coup, les cris des spectateurs augmentèrent. Il comprit immédiatement la seule signification que cette agitation pouvait avoir : il avait pris un tour de retard sur les premiers et le peloton de tête fonçait vers lui.

Il força sur ses cuisses.

Il pouvait deviner aux vibrations du sol la bataille qui se menait juste derrière lui, les lancers de jambe puissants entrainant les réacteurs et faisant foncer les joueurs à la suite de la cible, les entrechocs des armures de métal, les coups et les projections. La violence. Il avait envie de se retourner pour voir à quelle allure ils s'approchaient de lui, où se placer pour ne pas se faire faucher, mais n'en eut pas le temps.

Solitaire, le ballon le dépassa, comme un lever de rideau sur le premier acte d'une pièce, ses propulseurs autonomes activés le long de sa forme ovale créant une trainée jaune dans son sillage. Il eut juste le réflexe de tendre la main pour le saisir. Dans les gradins, une clameur s'éleva. Il commença à anticiper le choc de la masse de ses poursuivants.

De toutes ses forces, il se précipita vers l'avant.

Pas de membre de son équipe. Aucun autre navigateur. Nulle part. Où étaient-ils passés ? Il eut l'impression de sentir sur lui le sourire du commandant Cook, perché bien à l'abri dans sa tour vitrée, persuadé que l'intelligence de ses semblables des quartiers hauts surpasserait la puissance brute des combattants des niveaux inférieurs, que lui, le « prodige », saurait se montrer plus fort, mais Abel savait qu'il allait se faire écraser.

Il essaya d'accélérer. Devant lui, l'espoir : le tunnel numéro sept et ses nombreux passages différents. S'il parvenait à s'y engouffrer à temps…

Son corps entier était sous tension, le poids du ballon à peine soutenable au bout de son bras, l'empêchant d'aller aussi vite qu'il l'aurait pu, le ralentissant impitoyablement. Les poils de sa nuque se raidirent et, un instant, il eut l'impression d'y sentir le souffle de Cain. Ce dernier était forcément dans le peloton de tête. Peut-être que si c'était lui qui le rattrapait le premier, l'impact serait moins rude. Peut-être…

Le large tuyau dans lequel il devait s'engouffrer se rapprocha. Il voyait son entrée s'élargir, conscient de l'espace se rétrécissant entre lui et ses poursuivants au son des moteurs de leurs réacteurs, à la montée du grondement métallique que produisaient leurs bottes en raclant de leur souffle le métal de la piste. Le rond noir en face de lui grandit. Il y était presque. Presque. Puis, alors que la matière d'un gant frôlait son dos, l'obscurité se fit soudaine.

Il était entré.

Il ne vit plus rien. Il entendit le choc d'un corps se prenant de plein fouet le mur entre deux passages retentir à côté de lui. Il serra les dents : il avait eu de la chance de trouver d'emblée une voie. Les murs le frôlèrent. Plus d'une fois, il s'y appuya légèrement pour essayer de deviner les virages de la piste, y abimant les protections de ses épaules. Il se projetait en aveugle, sa vision n'ayant pas eu le temps de s'accommoder à l'obscurité. Il encaissa comme il le put, dans les cuisses, les montées et les descentes brusques du circuit qu'il ne pouvait pas anticiper. Puis, quand il commença enfin à distinguer le chemin sinueux, ce fut l'éblouissement. La lumière des spots, en plein visage. Et les cris, le public en surexcitation, comme si la victoire d'une équipe ou de l'autre pouvait avoir un autre sens, au milieu de la guerre qu'ils vivaient depuis trop longtemps, maintenant, que celui de leur faire perdre des membres de l'équipage. « Pour le moral des troupes », avait dit le commandant. Pour leur fin à tous, pensait plutôt Abel. Pour sa fin à lui. Il n'était pas assez fort. Il n'avait pas un physique de guerrier : il était fait pour conduire des vaisseaux, pas pour se battre avec son corps.

Quelques mètres, encore, et il sentit le mouvement d'un bras se rapprocher de sa tête. Il ne pouvait désormais plus éviter l'affrontement. D'un coup, il se baissa. Le membre passa au-dessus de lui. Il se retourna et balaya de la jambe son assaillant. Celui-ci tomba, emportant dans sa chute un autre coureur qui se tenait derrière lui. Leurs deux corps volèrent, coupant un instant le rayon de lumière d'un projecteur en le traversant. Le public exulta. Mais l'action avait fait perdre de la vitesse à Abel. Les autres se rapprochèrent. Il aurait aimé qu'il y ait d'autres navigateurs dans le tas, quelqu'un à qui lancer la balle. Où étaient-ils ?

Puis un coup de coude, qu'il n'avait pas senti venir, le projeta en avant et il perdit l'équilibre. Ce fut à son tour de rouler au sol, la vitesse de sa course l'entrainant vivement le long du circuit. Son corps rebondit sur le métal dur. Il aperçut les joueurs derrière lui : trois combattants, en armures noires, et un navigateur en blanc. Un autre de son équipe, mais bien plus en retrait. Il décolla du sol. La froide pâleur des spots tourna autour de lui, ne le laissant plus savoir où se situait le bas ou le haut. Violemment, il percuta le pilier d'un des bords du circuit et son casque s'arracha de sa tête. La pièce de métal roula sur la piste. À peine conscient, Abel la vit s'éloigner de lui, puis être fauchée par l'un des joueurs, sa forme tordue comme s'il s'était agi de son crâne.

Il serra de toutes ses forces le ballon dont les réacteurs s'étaient remis en route, le ralentissement qu'il subissait les ayant activés.

Les autres joueurs étaient presque sur lui.

Abel sut qu'il allait mourir.

Un instant, il crut reconnaître Cain dans le peloton de tête. Le bas de son visage. La bouche qui s'était posée sur les siennes, avant de fendre sa lèvre. Celle qui avait pris son sexe à l'intérieur. Celle qui avait recueilli le premier orgasme que quelqu'un lui ait donné.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de le connaître et encore moins celui de vivre ce qu'il avait espéré en silence toutes ces années auparavant. Sur ce vaisseau, pourtant pourvu d'un équipage exclusivement masculin, l'homosexualité était mal vue, du moins chez ses semblables : il semblerait que les combattants soient moins scrupuleux avec ce genre de pratiques. À moins que ce ne soit que Cain ?… Avec quelle force en avait-il eu envie pour s'adonner à un tel acte avec un homme des quartiers inférieurs ? Pour oublier à ce point où était sa place ? Et que se passerait-il, maintenant ? Il allait mourir, même pas au combat mais dans l'arène d'un jeu uniquement là pour leur faire oublier depuis combien d'années ils étaient en guerre ?

Le corps en armure noire au physique nerveux se rapprocha de lui, les propulseurs sous ses bottes projetant une lumière bleue. Ses pieds glissaient, se succédant en de puissantes enjambées, et Abel vit venir le moment où ils percuteraient son visage. Cain n'allait pas lui rentrer dedans comme ça, tout de même ? Pas lui ? Il allait l'esquiver…

Puis une botte partit droit vers sa tête et Abel ferma les yeux, levant les mains pour les y plaquer. Le ballon lui échappa. Le corps de son assaillant se plia sur le côté, un bras se tendant au sol et saisissant la cible tandis que la lumière des réacteurs s'élevait dans les airs, en frôlant sa peau. Ils ne passèrent qu'à un souffle de son visage. Son corps se mit en boule. Le vent que soulevèrent les autres participants en le dépassant le fit se balloter au milieu de la piste, roulant d'un côté comme de l'autre, avant de se faire repousser sur un bord du circuit. Longtemps, il resta, prostré, dans cette position, tandis que tous le dépassaient.

* * *

« Imbécile ! »

Abel prit appui contre le mur du vestiaire où il venait d'entrer, son plastron enfoncé en plusieurs points tenu à la main. Il avait enlevé tout ce qui le gênait pour respirer. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il était encore haletant. Dehors, les haut-parleurs hurlaient des messages de propagande à la foule en effervescence.

« Tu voulais te faire tuer ? »

Il observa Cain se faire dépasser par d'autres joueurs, navigateurs et combattants mélangés. L'homme était planté juste devant lui, les épaules remontées de colère et le ballon aux réacteurs inactivés juste sous son bras. Abel ne s'étonna pas que ce soit lui qui l'ait possédé à la fin de la partie. Il se sentit seulement glacé par l'aspect dangereux de son attitude.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas lâché le ballon ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— J'ai failli te rentrer dedans. »

Un couple de joueurs en armures noires leur passa à côté en dissimulant à peine un sourire moqueur. Trois autres, assis sur un banc, échangèrent quelques regards entendus. Abel se renfrogna et aspira, comme pour la cacher, la cicatrice de ses lèvres à l'intérieur de sa bouche, avant de les relâcher, conscient de l'inutilité de son geste. Il se tourna vers Cain, resserrant le plastron qu'il avait pris à la main contre son torse. La sueur collait les cheveux ébène du combattant contre son front, ses deux mèches aux lignes bleutées se croisant sur son nez. Au moment où il leva les yeux sur lui, Abel se retrouva piégé par la noirceur de son regard.

« Ne te tiens pas si près de moi, chuchota-t-il.

— Pourquoi ?

Cain n'avait fait aucun effort pour baisser le volume de sa voix. Il caressa l'entaille sur la bouche de son équipier du bout d'un doigt, le regard doux en observant la marque qu'il lui avait laissée.

— Ils savent déjà que tu es à moi, lui fit-il remarquer.

— Je ne suis pas…

— Ma chienne ? »

À l'expression outrée du jeune homme, Cain répondit d'un sourire suffisant. Quelques murmures s'élevèrent depuis le trio d'hommes en noir, assis à peine plus loin. En les observant, Abel remarqua que l'un d'eux restait absolument silencieux, ne rendant sa façon de le dévisager que plus désagréable. Leurs casques enlevés, ils se distinguaient tous par leur chevelure brune, marque de leur appartenance aux niveaux inférieurs, tandis que l'uniforme blanc et les cheveux clairs étaient les caractéristiques majoritaires des navigateurs. Abel les toisa, songeant un instant à quel point le système voulant qu'un équipage soit toujours constitué d'un navigateur et d'un combattant, que chacun d'eux remette sa vie dans les mains de l'autre, était cruel : à de rares exceptions, leurs deux groupes se haïssaient.

« Remise des prix ! crièrent les haut-parleurs. Les joueurs dont la possession du ballon a été supérieure à dix minutes et qui sont encore en état de se déplacer sont priés de se présenter au centre du circuit. »

Si l'ironie de l'annonce fit grimacer Abel, les lèvres de Cain ne s'étirèrent que plus encore. Il y avait de la séduction dans sa façon de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté, de l'auto-satisfaction dans sa manière de sourire comme si le nombre de blessés que ce jeu fou avait occasionnés n'avait aucune importance : lui avait été vainqueur. Abel se demanda si la violence-même à laquelle il s'était frotté n'avait pas fait que majorer son plaisir.

Un premier groupe d'hommes passa devant eux, la tête haute, le grondement de leurs armures résonnant dans le long couloir qui menait à l'extérieur. Les éclairages du bord de la piste en noyaient la sortie dans un halo blanc. Lorsque leurs silhouettes disparurent, s'évanouissant dans ce puits de lumière, les cris du public redoublèrent de volume.

Cain enleva les protections de ses avant-bras et de ses épaules. Gêné, Abel chercha à reculer, mais le mur, à cet endroit, faisait un petit angle, duquel il n'aurait pu sortir qu'en jouant des coudes, et son crâne choisit cet instant pour l'élancer. Vivement, il y pressa la main, ses doigts entrant dans les cheveux plus blonds qui lui retombaient sur le front. Plusieurs autres personnes passèrent devant eux. Les sourcils froncés, il observa le plastron de Cain glisser au sol, lui aussi, les différentes pièces de son armure tombant au milieu du couloir où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Un haut rouge trempé de sueur apparut, avant d'être prestement ôté à son tour, son col ébouriffant la chevelure du brun. Quand son torse apparut dans sa plénitude, ses muscles encore tendus par l'effort proche tandis qu'il décollait d'une main ses mèches aux reflets bleutés, Abel ne put que constater à quel point, quelle que soit l'enflure qu'il puisse être, il désirait cet homme.

Il n'aurait pas dû l'observer ainsi. D'un coup, il détourna les yeux. Alors qu'il relevait la tête pour l'appuyer contre la paroi derrière lui, il se retrouva mortifié en croisant le regard de l'un des membres de son rang. Ses paupières se fermèrent, son visage se pressant contre le mur pour essayer de dissimuler le rougissement de gêne qui lui monta aux joues. Malgré son embarras, la présence de Cain tout contre lui l'attisait d'une façon absolument incontrôlable. Il n'avait pas eu assez d'expérience. Tout était tellement neuf, pour lui. Un chuchotement proche se fit entendre et il rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir les trois combattants qui s'étaient déjà moqués de lui en train de se déplacer. Ils ne suivirent cependant pas les autres à l'extérieur. Ils s'adossèrent seulement sur un mur plus près de la sortie... plus proche d'eux, surtout. Celui qui était resté silencieux marchait légèrement en retrait, son attention fixée d'une manière dérangeante sur chacun des détails attestant du trouble d'Abel. Le pouls de ce dernier s'accéléra. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de leur renvoyer le regard de mépris qu'ils méritaient : Cain se retourna à ce moment et tous détournèrent soudainement le visage pour observer le spectacle se déroulant à l'extérieur. Le jeune blond se demanda quel ascendant cet homme avait exactement sur eux. Il essaya de se dégager. En se retrouvant face aux yeux noirs de son équipier, quelque chose à l'intérieur de son ventre se ramollit.

Il ne pensa pas seulement à la sensation de son sexe en lui, pas seulement à ses mains fortes sur le bas de ses cuisses, mais aussi à celle des bras chauds entre lesquels il s'était endormi. Quelle que soit la façon dont une partie de lui le poussait à refuser de le reconnaître, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'ait pas voulu. Il avait nourri ce désir enfermé en lui trop longtemps. C'était même la puissance avec laquelle il l'avait voulu qui s'avérait la plus incroyable, celle avec laquelle il espérait que cet homme recommence. Ce qui se passerait si leurs commandants venaient à être au courant de ce qu'ils avaient fait était devenu dénué d'importance…, même si le plus dur, pour lui, était d'envisager que sa famille puisse en être avertie. Quelque part, au fond de lui, il admirait le détachement de Cain, son absence de craintes et sa façon de se moquer des conséquences. Abel était peut-être idiot d'avoir tant de réticences à braver les règles. Il avait été éduqué ainsi.

Désormais, plus aucun son n'émanait du vestiaire. Dehors, les exclamations des spectateurs créaient toujours un tumulte diffus. Lorsque leur intensité monta, le brun se mit à sourire… Non, pas un sourire : une grimace, une torsion des lèvres pleine d'une étrange satisfaction, comme s'il jouissait de la sombre exaltation du public.

La respiration d'Abel s'accéléra.

La voix du brun s'éleva, grave, son souffle encore chaud et saccadé de l'effort qui venait à peine de se terminer :

« Putain, ce que c'était excitant, cette partie… »

Le navigateur se tassa contre le mur.

Il examina les trois combattants qui les observaient toujours, périodiquement, entre plusieurs coups d'œil sur la remise des prix qui se déroulait dehors.

La main de Cain se saisit du devant de la tenue blanche d'Abel, le faisant reporter son attention sur lui. Le brun resserra les doigts sur le tissu de son vêtement, avant de relever sur lui un regard perçant, peut-être doux, d'une certaine manière…, peut-être inquiétant. Abel ne sut le dire. L'instant suivant, son cœur battit plus vite alors que Cain le faisait décoller du mur, le repoussant, en quelques enjambées durant lesquelles le jeune homme dut reculer, plus loin dans le bâtiment. Dans le large vestiaire désormais entièrement vide, leurs pas résonnèrent curieusement.

Soudain, Cain s'arrêta. Le ballon sous son bras chuta, enfonçant le sol de sa masse quand il le percuta. Puis, d'un mouvement, il plaqua Abel contre la porte d'une armoire métallique, qui résonna dans le silence des lieux, et se cambra, s'appuyant de son bassin contre le sien.

La chaleur et l'envie montèrent dans le ventre du jeune homme, irrépressibles. Il lança un coup d'œil vers le couloir : maintenant qu'ils avaient dépassé le petit angle que ce dernier faisait, les trois combattants étaient hors de leur vue. Il ne sut s'il devait s'en sentir rassuré.

« Abel... »

Le murmure de son nom le perturba. Il releva le regard vers les yeux noirs de son équipier, les trouvant sur l'instant plus tendres que dangereux, même si la limite entre les deux restait indistincte. La façon dont les mèches bleutées se croisaient sur l'arrête de son nez le captiva... Puis un coin de la bouche de Cain se releva. Un coup de rein suivit, brusque, torride, et Abel se mit à supplier, le désir l'étreignant, que personne ne survienne à cet instant. Il n'avait eu qu'une seule expérience, une seule, et, quel que soit le contrôle qu'il puisse espérer exercer sur lui-même, il ne pouvait que se rendre compte à quel point il était soumis au désir qu'il ressentait pour cet homme. Un instant, il se demanda pourquoi le brun ne sortait pas pour chercher son prix. La situation était troublante et, à la fois, inquiétante. Il ne savait pas comment y réagir. Les mains de Cain le saisirent par la taille. Par réflexe, il s'accrocha à ses bras, les jointures de ses doigts blanchissant quand celui-ci lui redonna un coup de rein, plus sec… plus sexuel encore. Les paumes de ce dernier glissèrent ensuite le long de ses fesses et, après les avoir serrées, remontèrent doucement ses cuisses pour enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Les déhanchements, lents et intenses, qui suivirent donnèrent l'impression à Abel d'être déjà en train de faire l'amour… de « baiser », aurait dit Cain, de se faire baiser sèchement contre le mur, son bassin échauffé lui renvoyant de profondes décharges d'excitation. Enfin, le visage du combattant se rapprocha du sien, son nez, son souffle, et le jeune homme s'abandonna au baiser pressant qui lui fut donné, les lèvres moites de son amant se montrant déjà impatientes.

Le baiser s'approfondit. Abel pouvait sentir la chaleur du « jeu » dans la façon dont Cain l'embrassait, l'adrénaline circulant encore vivement dans ses veines. L'homme avait une attitude, vive et dominatrice, qui s'adoucissait étrangement lors de ses baisers. Il devenait plus attentif, plus attentionné, même, sa brusquerie s'effaçant pour laisser place à des gestes plus lents. La sensation des mouvements de sa langue dans sa bouche enivrait doucement Abel. Ce désir lourd, cet éveil des sens puissants, lui tournaient un peu la tête. C'était presque aussi bon que les rapports plus approfondis qui avaient suivi, la veille, les déhanchements du brun le laissant autant empressé d'aller plus loin que désireux de ressentir plus longtemps le feu qui le parcourait.

Dehors, les haut-parleurs continuaient à déverser leur flot de paroles indistinctes. Le public criait.

Abel commença à oublier les trois hommes restants, à l'entrée du couloir. Il n'eut qu'un bref instant la conscience qu'il ne devrait peut-être pas se montrer à ce point insouciant.

Cain recula légèrement son visage, happant encore suavement les lèvres du blond, rendant celui-ci faible. Puis il pressa les dents contre leur plaie non encore cicatrisée. De stupeur, Abel se raidit, la peur de se faire de nouveau blesser le glaçant, mais le brun se contenta de lécher la partie fragile de sa bouche. La peur ne retourna toutefois que lentement se nicher au creux de son ventre. Sa respiration s'était accélérée.

Il essaya de reprendre son souffle, jetant un œil en direction de la sortie. Seul l'éclat blanc des éclairages extérieurs était visible.

Il dévisagea son équipier : son expression était un étrange mélange de luxure, de provocation et de cette douceur tranchant de manière si déroutante avec le reste de son attitude. Abel repensa à sa situation de combattant. Il avait entendu tellement de paroles méprisantes, de la part de ses pairs, vis à vis d'eux. « Des chiens », disaient certains. « Des sauvages, juste bons à se battre entre eux ». « De la chair à canons ». Il ne comprenait pas les fondements de la scission entre leurs deux groupes : ils naviguaient pourtant sur le même appareil, dans un même but.

Une étrange désinvolture se dégageait de Cain... aussi troublante qu'attirante.

Abel se surprit à vouloir qu'il détache plus vite les pièces restantes de son équipement.

Ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit avait été une telle libération, pour lui… Ça avait été une bouffée d'air qui n'avait pas été traitée, conditionnée, avant d'être redistribuée dans les couloirs froids de leur vaisseau ; ça avait été plus qu'il ne l'avait espéré durant toutes ces années. Qu'importe le fait que Cain puisse être un salaud. Qu'importe le mystère planant sur ce qu'il était advenu de ses anciens équipiers et l'effroi qu'il avait lu, pour lui, dans les yeux du combattant du Tiberius, lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que le commandant les avait assignés comme coéquipiers. Ce qu'il avait ressenti avait été incroyable et inespéré.

Ses bottes à réacteurs laissées à l'entrée de la piste, il ne lui restait plus que ses protections d'épaules et d'avant-bras à retirer. La clameur de la foule s'élevait régulièrement depuis l'extérieur du vestiaire. Abel pensa à ce qu'il se produirait quand les spectateurs se rendraient compte que Cain ne s'était pas présenté. C'était lui qui avait possédé le ballon à la fin de la partie. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs là, posé à côté de leurs pieds. Leurs cris ne semblaient pourtant que majorer l'excitation du brun. Il l'observa avoir un nouveau sourire en les écoutant hurler, la liesse à son comble alors que les haut-parleurs commentaient les moments les plus spectaculaires de la course qui devaient être projetés à ce moment-là, les plus violents, les accidents les plus importants… On aurait dit que chacune de leurs acclamations était une caresse sur la peau du combattant, un pas de plus vers la jouissance qui lui était offert. Le voir prendre autant de plaisir à sentir la foule l'acclamer avait un quelque chose de malsain, leurs voix comme autant de mains qui se seraient succédées sur la longueur de son sexe.

Cain lâcha ses cuisses. Abel reprit appui sur ses pieds. Il attendit le geste suivant du combattant.

La main qui le repoussa contre la porte du vestiaire le surprit. Celle-ci claqua, le brun l'y maintenant solidement. Son souffle chaud se rapprocha, effleurant les lèvres d'Abel, alors que son regard noir plongeait à l'intérieur du sien.

L'instant passa, chargé de tension.

Puis le bruit d'une fermeture qu'on descendait se fit entendre.

Abel osa à peine baisser les yeux. Choqué, il découvrit son équipier en train d'extirper son membre à demi-dressé de son pantalon, puis se mettre à le caresser. Paupières fermées, lèvre inférieure mordue, il se masturbait en écoutant les exclamations du public et en repensant, selon toute évidence, à ce combat absurde qui avait blessé plus de membres de leur vaisseau que la dernière attaque de leurs ennemis et manqué de le tuer. La culpabilité pesa sur le jeune homme lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne parvenait pas à en détacher le regard.

Il ferma les yeux. Ses cheveux pâles masquèrent à peine ses joues rougissantes quand il baissa la tête.

Il aurait dû être en colère, en fait : Cain n'avait pas été loin de le tuer. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, pourtant, n'était que désir. Sentir le brun ainsi contre lui l'attisait violemment. L'entendre respirer plus fort alors que son front se posait soudain lourdement sur son épaule le rendit aussi pantelant que lui. S'il ne pouvait le voir agir, il le sentait frotter son membre plus vite, l'excitation clairement audible dans les accrocs de son souffle. Enfin, Cain baissa plus bas la ceinture de son propre pantalon et détacha de l'autre main les dernières protections d'Abel, ses gestes empressés mais encore adroits.

Abel l'aida, parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Le métal produisit un son lourd en s'échouant au sol.

Cain passa la main sur le torse du blond, plissant le tissu de ses vêtements. Il se caressa encore un peu, le coin de ses lèvres s'étirant.

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser faire ça tout seul. »

Il s'agissait d'un sourire, d'une parole amusée, pleine de certitude. Abel n'en fut même pas choqué. Un baiser suave suivit, dissipant les ultimes réserves qu'il aurait pu encore avoir, et il s'abandonna aux mains de son amant.

La prise qui le décolla du mur le fit à peine réagir. Quelques gestes de plus et il se retrouva torse nu en train de prendre appui au sol, l'arrière de ses coudes s'y posant lentement. Ses bras se firent plaquer au-dessus de sa tête. Le corps de Cain se lova tout contre le sien, son bassin dénudé se pressant contre la toile fine de son pantalon, sa verge dure serrée contre celle d'Abel, ses lèvres entreprenantes et ses mains resserrées sur ses poignets captifs.

« Abel…

Que ces mots furent sensuellement susurrés…

— Je vais te baiser. »

Les mêmes paroles que la veille et le même désir rampant à l'intérieur de son ventre à leur entente. La tête du jeune homme roula au sol, sa vision embuée se rouvrant sur le ballon posé à côté d'eux. La situation l'excitait. Être le captif de cet homme lui plaisait. Il n'aurait jamais songé à s'échapper.

Les lèvres de Cain se firent plus pressantes. Abel lui ouvrit la bouche. Qu'il le prenne, comme la veille. Qu'il le blesse, peut-être, même, s'il le voulait de nouveau. Sur l'instant, pareille considération lui semblait sans importance.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du brun, autant moqueur que tendre.

« Tu es vraiment prêt à te laisser prendre n'importe où… »

Abel ne releva pas, conscient seulement de la façon dont la gêne empourpra ses pommettes.

Cain embrassa aussi vite son cou, le faisant se tendre sous son corps. Il éloigna de son esprit toute crainte que cet homme ne fasse que se jouer de lui. Il essaya d'oublier que n'importe qui pourrait entrer. Ils s'étaient enfoncés suffisamment loin dans le vestiaire, pour que quelqu'un se présentant à son entrée ne puisse tout de suite les discerner. Si le brouhaha constant des haut-parleurs pouvait être dérangeant, il avait cependant ceci de rassurant que, tant qu'ils l'entendraient, ils auraient le droit de penser que le « spectacle » se déroulant à l'extérieur n'était pas encore terminé. Avec envie, il inclina le visage pour attirer à lui les lèvres de Cain. Un baiser, plus long, le rendit plus étourdi qu'il ne l'était déjà. Un autre, le long de sa carotide, le fit se tortiller sous la prise qui bloquait toujours ses poignets. En se renversant, son crâne étala ses cheveux pâles autour de son visage. Les lèvres du combattant poursuivirent leur route, léchant la ligne dure de sa clavicule, parcourant le pourtour de son mamelon, l'aspirant doucement. Abel se mordit les lèvres. En observant l'air de concentration intense et de désir encore inassouvi de son partenaire, il se mit à se languir qu'il le prenne, immédiatement et sans autres cérémonies. Les mains de ce dernier le lâchèrent. La bouche qui descendit le long de ses côtes le fit trembler. Le léger frottement du torse du brun contre la masse dure qui déformait son propre pantalon l'excita plus encore et il hoqueta de surprise quand Cain descendit, d'un coup, lécher la base de son érection. Une décharge de plaisir remonta dans son aine, le faisant agripper nerveusement les épaules de son amant.

Celui-ci ne le laissa cependant pas faire, se redressant aussitôt pour s'assoir sur ses talons. Un temps, il l'observa.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Abel resta parfaitement immobile.

Il regarda Cain le fixer, étrangement. Puis ce dernier se leva à moitié et tourna sur lui-même avant de s'allonger sur lui. Perdu, le jeune homme le vit le chevaucher, l'extrémité de son sexe se présentant juste au-dessus de son visage, tandis qu'à l'opposé, le brun descendait son pantalon pour survoler de son souffle la verge d'Abel. Par réflexe, ce dernier ouvrit la bouche. Il sentit son vêtement finir d'être ôté de ses pieds, puis le membre de son amant s'engouffrer précipitamment entre ses lèvres tandis que, de l'autre côté, Cain le prenait entre les siennes. Abel gémit, la double sensation l'excitant violemment. Le brun aspira et il se mit à craindre de jouir trop rapidement. De toutes ses forces, il essaya alors de se concentrer sur la chair chaude à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Le bassin de Cain bougeait lentement, faisant de longues ondulations durant lesquelles sa verge glissait en lui. Abel aima le sentir ainsi. Il rentra les joues et suça, heureux quand la respiration du brun s'en fit plus forte.

Lentement, il inclina alors le visage et s'appliqua à passer consciencieusement la langue sur le sexe de son amant, conscient dans le même temps de ce que lui faisait ce dernier. Presque trop conscient… C'était trop bon. Il avait vraiment peur de jouir, déjà, si vite et honteusement. Se tortiller pour reculer un peu n'eut cependant aucun effet : le brun lui maintenait les cuisses largement ouvertes en l'empêchant de bouger. Abel rêva de sentir sa main glisser entre ses fesses. Il se vengea en levant la tête pour prendre plus profondément le sexe de Cain à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Les reins de ce dernier se raidirent. Abel en ressentit une certaine fierté. Il pouvait percevoir la façon dont son amant essayait de retenir ses gestes, de s'empêcher de pousser plus profondément alors que tout semblait l'y inciter. Si le jeune homme ne pouvait pas profiter de la vision des lèvres du brun resserrées autour de sa verge, son imagination faisait le reste et elle le faisait bien. La chaleur lui monta à la tête. Il se força de nouveau à ne penser qu'à la sensation du membre dur glissant entre ses lèvres, mais les mouvements de Cain sur sa hampe ne le lui permirent plus. Le plaisir monta. Vif. Des picotements parcoururent sa colonne, l'avertissant de l'imminence de l'arrivée de l'orgasme. Il tourna le visage pour faire sortir la chair de son partenaire de l'intérieur de sa bouche et lécha un instant ses lèvres desséchées.

« Cain.

Le brun comprit l'avertissement, la dernière limite. Il poussa tout de même des reins, frottant son sexe contre la joue du jeune homme, la maculant de salive.

— Ne jouis pas tout de suite. »

Celui-ci pensa qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Une dernière succion le fit frôler l'orgasme, puis Cain se redressa lentement.

Abel tâcha de reprendre son souffle. Hagard, il regarda le brun prendre appui sur ses coudes avant de se relever. La tête lui tournait. Il ne fut même pas capable de bouger en le voyant se dévêtir. Seuls ses doigts se tendirent pour caresser doucement son flanc, mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps : d'un coup, la main de son partenaire se posa à l'arrière de sa cuisse et il se retrouva retourné sur le ventre. Il ne comprit qu'à moitié ce qu'il se passait. Il releva la tête, cherchant le regard de Cain, mais ne put que se plaquer au sol en le sentant saisir ses fesses. Le contact entre l'air froid de la pièce et la chaleur de cette peau était saisissant. Lentement, de faibles baisers parcoururent le haut de ses épaules.

« Cain… »

Il voulait qu'il le prenne, maintenant. Son visage glissa sur la surface dure où il était allongé et il rouvrit faiblement les yeux, tournant la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il capture du regard celui de son équipier. Son expression le troubla. Si un éclat enflammé, signe de son impétuosité habituelle, luisait au fond de ses pupilles, le reste de son visage était étrangement doux. Ses mèches aux lignes bleutées naviguaient au-dessus de la peau d'Abel, descendant parfois frôler son cou, souligner l'arrondi de ses épaules tandis que ses lèvres se pressaient suavement sur sa chair. Chacun de ses baisers enivrait le jeune blond. Il voulait qu'il le pénètre. La sensation du bas de son corps dénudé ne faisait que le lui rappeler.

Soudain, une présence dure se fit au milieu de ses fesses. Abel frémit en devinant à sa forme qu'il s'agissait du sexe de son amant et eut envie de pousser vers l'arrière. Le torse de ce dernier était juste au-dessus de son dos, son poids maintenu sur l'un de ses bras tendu. Il appuya de nouveau son front au sol, ses épaules se tendant. Quand Cain commença à se frotter entre ses globes de chair, un gémissement étouffé franchit ses lèvres et il sentit la surface dure où il était étendu irriter sa verge. Il essaya alors de se redresser, mais le brun anticipa son geste en se reculant pour tirer brusquement sa taille en arrière. Le bassin d'Abel s'éleva, son visage restant toujours niché entre ses avant-bras et ses genoux pliés au sol. Être ainsi exposé ne le troubla qu'un court instant. Puis, lorsque Cain recommença à se frotter contre lui, la longueur de sa chair dénudée allant et venant doucement contre la sienne, tout ce dont il fut encore capable fut d'haleter.

Il aurait dû se sentir gêné de se trouver dans une telle position, d'autant plus dans un tel lieu et avec un homme que la majorité de ses semblables n'aurait regardé qu'avec mépris, mais Abel était au-delà de ces considérations. Il avait oublié la présence proche des trois combattants. Il ne percevait plus vraiment le tumulte constant des haut-parleurs et du public. Il ne désirait plus que le brun lui écarte plus largement les fesses et le prenne. Ces mains plaquées sur l'arrondi de ses muscles, les resserrant sur cette verge chaude, le rendaient fou. Cain était si proche d'y entrer, si proche… À chaque mouvement, son sexe frôlait son orifice. À chaque fois, Abel le sentait à la limite de s'y enfoncer. La pénétration aurait pu survenir d'un coup, à un moment inattendu. Elle ne venait pas. Alors, le jeune homme cambrait les reins, cherchait à présenter le meilleur angle, tremblait de ne sentir ce membre dur que se frotter ainsi contre lui. Une fois, la verge du brun ripa, s'y pressant soudainement, avant de repartir sans l'avoir franchi. Une autre fois, ce fut un coup de boutoir, cette sensation se faisant plus intense encore et Abel geignit, plus fort, en la sentant s'éloigner. Il avait tellement envie de l'accueillir en lui. Ses poings se crispaient au sol. La pénétration avait été douloureuse la première fois mais tellement satisfaisante. Il se voulait rempli, comblé. Les mains de Cain sur sa chair n'étaient pas assez, celle de son sexe à l'orée de son corps non plus. Une nouvelle fois, il soupira son nom, supplique désespérée s'il en fut une.

« Cain… »

Il s'agissait d'une prière, comme si le sens de la torsion qu'il imposait à ses reins, de sa façon de pousser vers l'arrière, devait encore être éclairci. Le souffle que relâcha alors le brun lui parut le plus chaud qu'il puisse entendre. Ce dernier pressa volontairement le bout de sa verge juste à l'endroit où le jeune homme le souhaitait et se déhancha doucement.

— C'est ça que tu veux ?

— Oui. »

Les mains de son équipier se resserrèrent sur ses muscles. Le long de ses fesses, un pouce se déplaça lentement. Quand il frôla son orifice, les épaules d'Abel s'affaissèrent, se raidissant quand il entra. Le contact était un peu sec mais, en même temps, il s'agissait d'un soulagement, pour lui. Le jeune homme enterra son visage entre ses avant-bras. La respiration plus saccadée, il poussa en arrière sur le doigt que Cain introduisait en lui, gémissant quand ce dernier l'y fit tourner lentement. En entendant ce son sortir de sa bouche, une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux du brun. Il se pencha sur ses épaules pour l'embrasser.

« Tu aimes ?

— Oui. »

Son pouce s'enfonça plus brusquement.

« Tu aimes te faire baiser ? Ça t'excites de me sentir à l'intérieur de ton cul ?

La vulgarité amusée de son amant fit rougir légèrement le navigateur. Il essaya d'éviter de répondre, mais Cain choisit ce moment pour retirer son doigt et glisser à sa place ses deux index en entreprenant de l'étirer ainsi. Tout son corps trembla.

— Oui, gémit-il.

— Encore.

— Oui…

Abel pouvait sentir son sexe s'égoutter sur la surface luisante du sol où il était appuyé. Il voulait sentir la verge de Cain entrer à l'intérieur de lui. Il le voulait tellement.

— Viens-là. »

Il réagit à peine quand le brun le tira pour l'asseoir sur lui. Il se laissa seulement prendre par la main et chevaucha, perdu, le corps de l'homme qui s'étendait sur le dos. Une fois au-dessus de celui-ci, appuyé sur ses genoux de part et d'autre de son membre dressé, Abel prit le temps de le contempler. Le visage de Cain était encore un peu dur, sauvage, et son regard tellement noir... Seul le fait de se découvrir soudain ainsi observé fit se figer ce dernier dans une expression de surprise. Abel en fut, un instant, troublé. Il saisit l'occasion pour l'embrasser, pressant sa bouche sur celle du brun qui réagit aussitôt en approfondissant le baiser. Se retrouver dans cette position de domination sur lui le perturba légèrement.

Cet état ne fut cependant que transitoire. Les lèvres de Cain à peine lâchées, celui-ci se déplaça, d'un coup de reins, vers le bas et projeta le corps d'Abel en avant de manière à le prendre dans sa bouche. Celui-ci se rattrapa à peine sur ses bras, gémissant fortement en sentant soudainement son sexe s'enfoncer dans l'espace chaud qui lui était offert. Ce plaisir-là aussi ne dura toutefois pas. Abel eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'il entendait Cain cracher dans sa main et descendre celle-ci entre ses cuisses. L'instant suivant, il le saisissait par les hanches pour le ramener vers le bas et l'asseoir d'un coup sur lui.

Abel se raidit, la pénétration trop brusque lui arrachant un pleurnichement. Il ouvrit la bouche plus grande et haleta, une expression de détresse sur le visage.

Cain parut un instant décontenancé. Puis il l'attira aussitôt contre lui en le tirant par la nuque. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, ses pommettes, son cou…

« Détends-toi…

Ses paroles étaient douces et rassurantes.

— Ça va aller. Détends-toi.

Il ne bougeait pas. Il le laissait s'adapter à sa présence.

Quand le brun approcha la bouche de son épaule, Abel eut cependant un mouvement de retrait, inquiet des dents qui pourraient se planter dans sa peau, mais seule des lèvres tendres s'y pressèrent.

— Respire… »

Le jeune homme inhala longuement. La douleur refluant, il pouvait déjà sentir le plaisir d'être ainsi empli, le désir de se mouvoir se faisant de plus en plus présent. Il arrêta de se crisper et releva le regard sur celui de son amant, le découvrant curieusement attentif et calme. Sans réfléchir, Abel se pencha pour quérir sa bouche. Il y trouva tout l'apaisement dont il avait besoin.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il commença à penser que, s'il se mettait à bouger sur la chair entrée à l'intérieur de lui, il risquait bien de jouir en quelques secondes seulement.

« Ça va aller ? », s'enquit le brun.

Abel hocha simplement la tête.

Il tâcha de garder les yeux ouverts alors que Cain plaquait les mains sous ses fesses. Lentement, il les lui fit remonter. Son membre glissa de toute sa longueur jusqu'à presque sortir de lui.

D'un coup, le crâne du combattant se renversa. Ses dents se pressèrent sur ses lèvres.

« Vas-y. Bouge… »

Son visage était traversé par le plaisir. Abel se demanda vraiment combien de temps il serait capable de résister. Laisser agir la gravité en redescendant sur son sexe le força toutefois à fermer les paupières, incapables de les maintenir plus longtemps ouvertes. Son souffle se fit plus sonore.

Cain crispa les mains sur ses hanches et releva son bassin juste au moment où les fesses d'Abel étaient sur le point de le toucher. S'en produisit un bref à-coup, puissant, irrésistible, qui leur fit élever tous deux leurs voix faiblement dans la pièce. Les coups de reins suivirent. De longues allées et venues à l'intérieur du corps d'Abel, torrides, se succédèrent, rencontrant les poussées et retombées de ses hanches. Si le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à s'adapter au rythme de Cain, celui-ci savait parfaitement comment le guider, quand donner un coup de bassin, avec quelle force rencontrer le bas de son corps et quand accélérer, quand ralentir le rythme. Abel se laissait aller à ses mouvements avec une douce complaisance. Se retrouver sur lui, être la source de tout le plaisir qu'il voyait sur ses traits lui était plus que suffisant. Quant à ce qu'il ressentait lui-même, il n'aurait pas pu le décrire. Il s'agissait d'extase à l'état pur, de feu, d'électricité, d'emportement : de tout à la fois. La chaleur de l'orgasme léchait l'intérieur de ses aines, de ses reins… Il le sentait à tout instant prêt à éclater, chaque sensation du membre de Cain s'enfonçant en lui plus proche de le provoquer. Le brun se tordait sous lui, ne se souciant désormais plus que de son propre plaisir, tout son être se tendant dans la puissance des sensations qu'il vivait.

Un mouvement de bras souleva alors Abel et il se sentit perdu, curieusement vide, soudain, avant d'être déplacé sur le côté. En voyant Cain se tourner vers lui, il roula aussitôt sur le ventre, sa main partant derrière lui pour chercher son contact. Ses doigts se crispèrent en percevant la chaleur de sa peau. Ses reins se tendirent aussi vite vers l'arrière. Il le voulait en lui, immédiatement. En une seconde, Cain le pénétrait de nouveau et Abel soupirait de contentement.

Ce ne fut plus le temps d'aller lentement.

Dehors, les haut-parleurs continuaient à déverser leurs flots de paroles.

Un bruit de bottes se fit dans les gradins : les spectateurs bougeaient.

Cain martelait le corps allongé de son amant, ses déhanchements faisant presser le bassin de celui-ci contre le sol, son membre frottant au niveau de la matière dure contre laquelle ils s'ébattaient. De nouveau, Abel se sentit sur le point de jouir. Les sons dans ses oreilles étaient des grognements de plaisir, la course vers la jouissance se faisant plus brusque, plus précipitée. Ils entraient dans le dernier tour, celui où ils seraient bientôt en vue de l'arrivée.

Les gradins autour d'eux vibrèrent.

Les haut-parleurs sifflèrent.

Les va-et-vient du sexe de Cain tiraient à Abel des soupirs et des gémissements. Puis quelque chose de formidable se produisit. Ce membre chaud se pressa juste au milieu d'une zone nervurée à l'intérieur de son corps et celui-ci relâcha une plainte de surprise, de plaisir, de jouissance immédiate. Sans qu'il ait eu le temps de s'y préparer, il se déversa, violemment, le faisant trembler, incertain d'être encore conscient à la fin de son orgasme.

Le brun continua à se déhancher, ses mouvements se faisant lourds, ses gestes saccadés. Son souffle était un brasier dans les oreilles du jeune homme, son plaisir tellement perceptible, si vif…

Difficilement, Abel parvient à ouvrir les yeux.

Sa vision était encore floue.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite l'image qui lui apparut alors.

Au fond du vestiaire, l'intégralité des membres de l'équipage du vaisseau s'était massée, leur expression figée de stupeur en les observant.

* * *

Abel se redressa brusquement.

De la sueur perlait le long de ses tempes. Son cœur battait vivement.

Il repoussa les draps de son lit. Son membre était encore tendu à son plus haut niveau. Le bruit de l'écran resté allumé de l'autre côté de la chambre le dérangea.

D'un coup, il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, perdu. Son regard se porta au plafond.

Encore un rêve sur Cain. Un autre. Et d'un réalisme, cette fois… Il aurait presque pu croire que c'était vraiment arrivé. Quant à cette dernière vision, quel cauchemar…

Il tourna le visage pour observer l'écran qui projetait une lumière pâle dans la pénombre de la pièce. Durant un court instant, il contempla les nuances de blanc se déclinant au plafond. Sa main se posa sur son sexe. Il frissonna.

Les mêmes paroles, le même déroulement que la nuit où ils avaient couché ensemble. Juste une vision déviante de son esprit…

Il se demanda où était son équipier à cet instant.

Puis, il poussa sur ses bras avec effort pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Se mettre sur ses pieds lui fut plus difficile encore. La tête lui tournait. Il se dirigea vers l'écran et éteint le programme. La course de motorball, qui y était encore diffusée, disparut dans un flash de lumière.

Il repensa à Cain…

Son geste suivant fut de tomber de tout son poids enterrer son visage dans son matelas.

* * *

**FIN.**

Merci de votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Que vous ayez aimé ou non, ou oui mais pas tout, tant que c'est formulé avec politesse, tout me va.


End file.
